South park HIGH
by Southparkyaoirabidfangirls1619
Summary: This is our first story!   Butters in love with kenny? Cartman and kyle? What is the world of high school doing to the south park boys? R&R Please. YAOI! more couple pairings to come.


**South park Fanfiction**

South Park High Our First Fan Fiction!

By Rikku and Rukia

We do not Own South park just the story :D

* * *

><p>Butters POV<p>

I lay in my bed and I cover myself with my warm blanket, Getting ready for a good night sleep.

I closed my eyes and thought about the test tomorrow for math, I was ready but still nervous If I were to fail I would get grounded for sure. I felt a slight chill shoot up my spine, causing me to sit up on my bed. I looked around my dark room and saw my window open. 'I thought I closed that before my bath..'

I turned my body to my bedside and my toes touched the cold floor and sent a chill all over my body. I lifted my body forward and went to close the window. I stopped half way to the window when I heard something shuffle. My whole body froze and I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything I felt a hand cover it. "Shhh" is all I heard behind me. I tried to scream through his hand but all that escaped were muffles. He threw me back on my bed and he got on top on me, that's when I noticed his beautiful blue eyes staring at me filled with lust. "Kenny?"

He removed his hood and I saw his grin as he leaned in, Closing the gap between us.

"Kenny? What are you doing in my room?" I asked as he moved his hand up my leg. Kenny didn't say a word just leaned in and kissed my mouth. My eyes grew wide with shock as his lips pressed ageist mine, I could feel his tongue trying to enter my mouth 'Oh hamburgers' Kenny moved his hands, exploring my body and when his hand moved a little too close to my wiener, making me almost moan at his touch, but Kenny saw it as an opening to my mouth and his tongue slipped in and explored.

I closed my eyes, letting myself fall under his charm and making the kiss more passionate, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand moving up my shirt and then down my pants. All of a sudden I hear my parents calling my name. "BUTERS, IF YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL, YOU ARE GROUNDED MISTER!" I wake up to see that Kenny isn't really in my room anymore, but I felt hard in my pants… "Oh hamburgers" I mumbled as I got up and walked to the bath room to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Kenny POV<p>

"Kenny hon come on we're going to be late." Bebe said standing in the middle of my room, looking for her cloths on the floor. I groaned not wanting to get up, I watched Bebe look around. "I think your Bra is over there." I pointed to her Bra and she turned and grabbed it off the chair. I closed my eyes for one second and then I heard Bebe scream at the top of her lungs, I jumped out of bed and saw a rat run across the floor away from Bebe. "DAMN IT!" Bebe yelled. "How can you live like this?" She continued yelling. "It's just one rat, try ten." I joked; Bebe wasn't in a laughing mood.

"God! This place is filthy!" Bebe started this fight every other day or so. I picked up my pants and slipped them on as she yelled about the same things she always does. "You know you don't have to stay!" I yelled back. The yelling continued until we were in Bebe's car. I lit up my cigarette and rolled down the window. "You know I hate you smoking in my car!" Bebe was just looking for reasons to yell. We pulled up to the school and Bebe slammed her car door, I grabbed my jacket out of the back and followed her in slamming the car door. "well I can't take this crap anymore, you are poor and I am tired of eating pop tarts for dinner. Maybe I should find someone rich, like Token." I threw my cigarette butt on the ground and stomped on it. "Fine! Go head slut!" I yelled back, making the crowd of people outside the school look at us. "Don't call me a slut; at least I don't sleep with everything that has two legs….or a teddy bear! Go fuck yourself Kenny because you aren't getting anything from me anymore." She turns around and stomps of, pushing people out of her way causing Kyle to fall into Cartman... causing another argument outside of the school. I Walked towards Cartman, Kyle and Stan. "You stupid fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled at Kyle who had bumped into him because of Bebe. "Shut up fatass, it isn't my fault she pushed me!" Kyle yelled as Stan greeted me with a good morning and a "So you and Bebe are broken up again I see…" I looked at Stan and put my hoodie up to cover my face.

"Likely story Jew boy!" Cartman told kyle as Stan and I headed to class, Cartman following behind us ignoring Kyle. We all headed into class and I noticed Bebe Glaring at me in the corner of her eye as she talked to Wendy. Stan ran over to his girlfriend when he entered the room and he took his seat next to her. I sat down at my seat next to Kyle and Cartman.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

:D YAY Epic! This is Our first story together :D

Rukia Plays Cartman and (my Favorite) Kenny!

And Rikku Plays Butters, Kyle, Stan and Bebe :D

(rikku makes rukia do all typing xD but did help in some spots and did help create this story) Keep in mind this story has: Bunny, Kyman,Stendy, creek (Rikku"s fav couple) Rukia's computer hates Rikku

You also get a OC in later chapters (we aren't sure what we are going to do with Bebe….we may kill her xD)

So please read review and rape :D (Rukia could do without the rape :D )

Yes she doesn't want people stealing her profession xD.

So please R&R :D if you don't than butters dies "Ah hamburgers, my parents will ground me"

So please, think of butters and do the right thing :DDD (or else)


End file.
